Masturbation Nation
by Agreene
Summary: When the others go out for the evening, Trip decides to entertain himself. Will he get caught?


Masturbation Nation

Note: This fic is set during Time Force. It's Trip all by his lonesome.

"Trip." Katie called to him. Trip looked up from the television. "We're heading out for the evening." She said smiling. Since she and Lucas had began dating, she really didn't have time for Trip. He looked away sadly. Katie saw this. Then went over to him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Trip said to her without looking at her. Wes, Jen, and Lucas noticed as they made their way towards the staircase.

"Come on Trip I know when something's wrong why don't tell us?" Katie asked him.

"Its nothing."

"Trip." Lucas called him. Trip rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you guys invite me to the concert?" Trip whined.

"Because I only have three tickets and its fun when you take girls." Lucas explained. "Look I promise you next time I get tickets to an event, you're the first person I'm taking ok?"

"Ok. I'm holding you to that." Trip said to Lucas who patted him on the back.

"You gonna be ok by yourself?" Wes asked him.

"I'll be fine. Just go." Trip said to them.

"We'll see you later." Jen said as the four headed down stairs and out of the place they called home.

"I guess it's just you and me circuit." Trip said to his little robot friend.

"Sorry buddy but I'm going into sleep mode. I've gotta be up early." Circuit said then shutting his systems down for the night.

"Great. Even my own buddy has deserted me night. What should I do?" Trip asked himself sighing deeply. A commercial about girls in bikinis came on and Trip immediately became aroused by the bouncing bunnies on the beach. Then it hit him. He hadn't been able to masturbate in peace considering his ranger maters were home majority of the time. Trip got up off the couch and went up to the second level. Remembering the fact the magazines Lucas had brought, he went to his dresser and opened the bottom draw. There under Lucas' jeans he found Lucas' stash of playboy magazines. He smiled to himself realizing he would be able to get off at least two or three times. He decided to see if Wes had a similar stash. He ran out of Lucas' room carrying the stash of play boy magazines. He went into Wes' room and headed for the draw. Instead of finding magazines in Wes' draw, he found porn movies. At least three of them. Trip smiled grabbing his top one. He noticed a tube next to the magazine that said lubricant on it. Trip grabbed that and headed back down stairs. He shut off all the lights leaving only the TV on, took off his pants and sneakers to get comfortable.

Sitting in his boxers, Trip licked his lips anticipating his jerk off session. He began skimming through the magazine looking at all the ass and tits he could stare at. He stopped upon a blond woman with busty breasts and a great body. Trip's prick began to swell in his boxers. The blond he was staring at was sprawled out on the bed with her legs spread apart with her pussy showing. She had her finger in her pussy while her perky nipples stuck out enticingly. Trip took his hand and began to massage his hard on completely fixated on the blond. Trip put the magazine down and took some of Jen's hand cream and applied some to his hands. He placed his hand on his prick through his boxers and began to jerk himself off. He imagined the blond was giving him a blow job. He jerked faster and faster but he wasn't getting close to his climax. He stopped jerking himself. Frustrated that he's having a hard time getting off.

"Fuck." Trip cursed then realized he had Wes' porno. He took the DVD and put into the machine. "This should get me off." Trip said taking the remote control and then turning on the DVD. He watched as movie played, the credits rolled showing the actresses and actors that will be in the movie. A slender chick with huge caramel tits and a big ass sashays across the room to her two lovers. Both female. Two other ladies have similar bodies but one is a mix of Mexican decent and black while the other is white. Trip's prick got harder watching the girls. He began to work his shaft as the three girls began to sucking each other's breasts. Trip stood up and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. He began to jerk his cock faster, harder. The white chick was eating the Mexican chick's pussy while the slender chick suck on the which chick's juice tits while fingering her self. This drove Trip to his first orgasm. He shot his load all over the table. Breathing heavily, Trip found that his prick was still hard. He decided to be a little creative. He remembered Jen buying fruits to keep in the refrigerator. He ran into the kitchen area. Sitting on the counter was a fresh watermelon. Trip put his hand on it to check its temperature. He smiled realizing it had been sitting outside of the fridge all day long and was warm.

Trip drilled a nice size hole into the watermelon then took it back into the living room. The movie continued to play showing another set of females going at it. He placed the watermelon onto the coffee table positioning the hole in close proximity of his boxers. Trip pulled his boxers down once again showing his erection then stuck his prick into the hole of the watermelon. Trip began fucking the fruit as if he was fucking one of the girls on that video.

"Fuck yes." Trip moaned his pole becoming coated in pre-cum and the juice seeping from the watermelon. The girls on the video all had cum seep out of their pussy. Trip watched this while his ball tighten as she shot his second load. The video hadn't stopped and Trip continued to fuck the fruit for dear life as he imagines he is fucking the girls on the video. His eyes shut tight, his toes curl up as his balls tighten for a third time. He pulls out of the fruit and shoots his third load all over the melon, the coffee table. He even gets some cum on the floor as well as the TV. Sweat beads pore down his face as he has breathes heavily. He's unaware that he has an audience.

"That was some show." Katie said smirking. Trip turned to meet her face. His filled with embarrassment.

"Katie, when did you get back?" He asked her.

"Just no in time to catch you in the buff." Katie said smirking.

"Its not what you think." Trip said trying desperately to clean up his cum off the coffee table, TV and floor. He took the watermelon and through it away.

"Jen's going to kill you for fucking her watermelon.

"Please don't tell her." Trip pleads with her.

"I won't tell her if you do something for me."

"Anything."

"I want you to fuck me." Katie said to Trip who looked rather confused.

"What?" Was all Trip could say.

The End…


End file.
